Entre El Amor Y El Odio
by Natala Daz
Summary: Nuestra historia gira en torno a nuestra protagonista Lisa. Un padre que regala a su hija para pagar su deudas a un hombre sin corazón que es el mayor enemigo de su padre. ¿Podrá nuestra protagonista salir de esta pesadilla que está enfrentando?
1. Capítulo 1

Siempre he pensado que algo en mi anda mal. Quizás porque soy demasiado buena con todos a mi alrededor, o solo porque soy alguien más del montón. Mi vida no ha sido color de rosa como lo describen todos.

Ni siquiera he aprendido a negar mi ayuda cuando alguien la necesita. A pesar de saber que solo me usan como herramienta para lograr lo que quieren, aún así yo no puedo negarme. ¿Desde cuándo mi vida se convirtió en un completo caos?

Todas las mañanas despierto con el aroma de las flores que entran por mi ventana. Mientras el sol se asoma iluminando cada rincón de mi habitación y la refrescante brisa habría paso a un nuevo día.

—¡Buenos días Lisa! Necesito que te arregles y bajes —Dijo mi madre.

—Ya bajo mama —Le respondí.

—Es muy inusual que mi mama toque a mi puerta, deberá ser algo muy importante. Será mejor que me aliste y baje.

—Lisa, tenemos un problema con tu padre.

—¿Qué hizo papa esta vez? —Pregunté directamente.

—Anoche se presentaron dos hombres con el título de nuestra casa. Al parecer tu padre les entrego nuestra casa en una apuesta. Nos ordenaron a desalojar la casa hoy mismo. –dijo mi madre en lágrimas.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? No es la primera vez que por sus apuestas pagamos nosotras. ¿Cuánto más le piensas aguantar mama? —Le dije molesta.

—Estoy segura que fue un error Lisa. Tu padre no sería capaz de hacernos esto.

—¿Dónde se supone que este papá? —pregunte molesta.

—Debe estar en su estudio.

Me dirijo sin pensarlo dos veces al estudio.

—Papa exijo una explicación. —Le dije molesta.

—¿Por qué tendría que darte explicaciones a ti? Si tu hermana estuviera aquí estaría buscando soluciones no haciendo preguntas —respondió papa.

—Ella no está y no hay nada que se pueda hacer. ¿Qué haremos con nuestra casa? ¡Nos quedaremos en la calle! —Le respondí irritada.

—Con ellos no se puede negociar. Solo me salió todo mal. Supongo que no estaba en mi día de suerte. —dijo mientras se tomaba un trago.

—Toque en la puerta—

—Sr. Xiao lo están procurando dos personas. —dijo la sirvienta.

Camine junto a mi papa a la sala de espera. Necesito tratar de negociar con estas personas. No puedo permitir que se queden con nuestra casa.

—Sr. Xiao ¿Ya termino de empacar sus cosas? El jefe debe estar por llegar y si lo ve aquí no creo que le haga muy feliz la idea.

—Por favor señores quiero hablar con el Sr. Akira

—Al parecer aun no le quedó claro que perdió. Ahora esta casa le pertenece a nuestro jefe. No se acepta ninguna oferta. —dijo mientras acariciaba su arma.

¿Con que tipo de personas se ha involucrado mi padre?

—¿Así que todavía no se han ido? –dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Al dar la vuelta y ver esa mirada tan fría encima de mi sentí un escalofrió que recorrió por toda mi espalda. Es realmente una persona aterradora.

—Sr. Akira ¡Perdóneme por favor! –dijo mi padre mientras se arrodillaba.

—Sabes mostrar tu lugar frente a tu superior. —dijo con una expresión de burla.

—¿Por qué le hace esto a mi papá?— dije dedicándole una mirada molesta.

Sus ojos se dirigieron directamente a mí, una mirada tan fría y cortante que podía matarte solo con verla.

—¡Disculpé a mi hija por favor!

Él se acercó lentamente sin alejar su mirada de mí.

—Parece que no te han educado correctamente. ¿Nunca te enseñaron a no meterte en conversaciones ajenas?—dijo mientras me miraba fijamente.

—Es mi padre y es por eso que tengo que interferir. —respondí sin desviar mi mirada.

—Sr. Xiao creo que es su día de suerte después de todo. —dijo mientras caminaba directamente a donde mi padre.

¿Sera que nos va a permitir quedarnos aquí?

—Sr. Akira ¿Por qué dice eso mi señor?

—Le propongo una última y única oferta. No quiere quedarse en la calle siendo la burla de todos sus conocidos, ¿Cierto? A cambio de su casa, me vas a entregar a tu hija. ¿Qué te parece la idea? —Preguntó mientras tocaba el hombro de mi padre.

—¿Queee?

Es imposible que mi padre acepté esto. Soy su hija después de todo.

—Eso es imposible Sr. Akira. —respondió mi padre.

Deje escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras tocaba mi pecho.

—Entonces, ¿No quieres tener el casino a tu disposición? Haré que puedas entrar sin tener que pagar nada. Además te quedarás con tu casa y a tu hija no le faltará nada. Así todos felices y contentos. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Cómo se atreve a engañarlo de esa manera? —dije molesta.

—Sr. Akira ¿Puede permitirme hablar con mi hija unos minutos, Por favor?

—Adelante.

Caminé con mi padre en busca de mi madre para poder hablar el asunto entre nosotros. Tenía que preguntar si realmente tomo en consideración las palabras de ese demonio.

—Hija es nuestra única oportunidad de no perder la casa.

—¿Serías capaz de venderme por pagar tus deudas? —Pregunté molesta.

—Si tu hermana estuviera aquí no hubiera dudado en ayudarme. Eres una egoísta, no sé por qué no saliste como ella. Hubiera preferido que fuera ella quien se hubiera quedado conmigo.

Sus palabras realmente me dolieron. Quería pensar que quien estaba mal era el, pero mis pensamientos empezaron a descontrolarse. Siempre he sido descartada a un lado por los recuerdos de mi hermana. No soy nada comparada a ella. Sabía que no podía hacer nada por mis padres cuando ella se fue pero quizás ahora si pueda ayudarlos. Nunca he cumplido con sus expectativas. Nunca he hecho nada por ellos. Tal vez todo este tiempo si he sido egoísta. He pensado en cómo me siento yo y no en que ellos sienten. Es la única oportunidad de que no pierdan la casa, si no hago algo ahora quizás luego me arrepienta. Si tengo la oportunidad de ayudarlos lo haré, así renuncie a mi felicidad. Después de todo son lo único que tengo.

—Papa, Lo haré!—Le dije mientras lo abrazaba.

No sé lo que me espera en el futuro pero no quiero arrepentirme de no haber hecho algo cuando tuve la oportunidad.

—Esa es mi chica —Dijo mi padre mientras sonreía.

Aunque sea solo un instante ver a mi padre sonriendo me hizo muy feliz. Quizás no era el mejor momento de sentirme así pero es la primera vez que me dedica una sonrisa y me mira a los ojos.

—Sera mejor que hables con mamá a solas y le expliques. No quiero que se preocupe. No quisiera ver su rostro al saber sobre esto.

—Yo me encargo Lisa.

—Sr. Akira disculpe la espera.

—Bien, ¿Qué decidió?

—Acepto su oferta Sr. Akira.

—Tomo la mejor decisión Sr. Xiao. Tenga devuelta sus papeles. Hoy a la tarde enviaré a mi abogado con los documentos para que los firmes.

—¡Si señor!

—Nos vamos, llévenla al auto. —dijo el Sr. Akira

— Adiós papá. Dile a mamá que la amo y que no se preocupe que yo estaré bien.—Dije con lágrimas en mis ojos.

No sé si tomé la mejor decisión pero de algo estoy segura y es de que no me arrepiento. Solo espero que mamá pueda entender. Todo esto lo hice por ellos. No tenía otra opción. No sé cómo será mi vida de ahora en adelante pero queda en mi la emoción de ver a mi padre sonreír por primera vez y que la causa de ello es por mi.

Todo el camino ha sido en silencio. Sentir su mirada en mí me causa algo de incomodidad.—dije para mí mientras me perdía en la hermosa vista que mis ojos contemplaban.

—Ya hemos llegado Sr. Akira—dijo el chófer.

—Llévenla a mi habitación—ordeno el Sr. Akira.

Esta casa es demasiado grande. ¿Cómo alguien tan joven como el puede vivir en un lugar tan lujoso y amplio como este?

—¿Que tipo de persona es el Sr. Akira?— Pregunté a su sirvienta.

Luego de un tiempo en silencio respondió—

—No es algo que deba decirle alguien como yo.— respondió mientras bajaba su cabeza.

Supongo que hice una muy mala pregunta.

—Esta es la habitación del Sr. Akira. Siéntase cómoda, le traeré una muda de ropa para que se cambie y pueda disfrutar de un buen baño.

—¿Cómo podría tomar un baño en la habitación de un hombre que no conozco?—Pregunte directamente.

—Fueron órdenes estrictas del Sr. Akira.—dijo mientras me alcanzaba una toalla.

Supongo que no tengo más opción. Accedí a esta oferta por tal de no dejar a mis padres en la calle. No puedo dar marcha atrás ahora.

Es muy relajante este lugar. Ni siquiera en mi casa había disfrutado de un buen baño como este.

Al salir del baño escuche la puerta cerrarse. Lo que hizo que saliera rápidamente del baño.

—¿Quién anda ahí? Pregunté asustada.

—Así que no me esperaste , eso es algo de mala educación Srta. Lisa.—dijo mientras desajustaba su corbata.

—¿Que hace usted aquí? Creí que respetaría el que estuviera bañándome en esta habitación ya que fueron órdenes suyas.—dije totalmente molesta.

—Está es mi casa y las reglas las pongo yo. Por qué debería respetar a alguien que está en medio de mi habitación solo vistiendo una toalla y totalmente húmeda—dijo mientras quitaba los botones de su camisa.

—Me iré a vestir de inmediato—dije mientras daba la vuelta el tomo mi brazo.

—¿Qué crees que haces corderito? ¿Crees que puedes escaparte así nada más?—mientras decía estas palabras me tiró a la cama.

—¿Por favor suelteme, déjeme ir!—Grité mientras trataba de soltar su fuerte mano de mi brazo.

Es tan fuerte. No puedo moverme. El tiene su peso sobre mí. ¿Cómo podría soltarme?

—Por más que intentes soltarte no vas a poder. Las chicas mal educadas son mi especialidad. Te enseñaré a respetar a tus mayores jovencita.—dijo mientras arrancaba mi toalla dejando mi cuerpo al desnudo debajo de él.

—Tu cuerpo no parece el de una niña—dijo mientras acariciaba con su mano mi cuello y bajando a mi ombligo.

—Por favor suelteme!— Grité con todas mis fuerzas pero mi voz cada vez era menos. Mis lágrimas no se detenían.

—Para no disfrutarlo como dices tu cuerpo es muy honesto—dijo mientras acercaba su lengua para lamer mis senos.

—Por favor basta! Déjame ir! No quiero esto!— Exclamé en llanto.

—Te gustan las cosas así, se ve en tu cara que lo estás disfrutando. No deberías de hacerte la difícil de esta manera. Por más que llores que no se te olvide quien decide las cosas aquí.—dijo mientras tocaba lentamente mi vagina.

¿Por qué las cosas terminaron así? Mi primera vez quería que fuera con la persona que me casará. ¿Por qué me sucede esto?

Mirando a mi alrededor ví un objeto en su mesa. Traté con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban para alcanzarlo pero mi esfuerzo era en vano.

—Deja de hacer tanta fuerza. Quédate quieta.—dijo mientras ponía sus manos alrededor de mi garganta.

Luchaba con tratar de respirar pero en el intento cada vez sentía menos aire.

—Parece que eres igual a todas esa perras.—dijo con una mirada escalofriante mientras soltaba mi cuello.

—Toque en la puerta—

Estaba desesperada buscando aliento que no me di cuenta que el ya había dejado la habitación.

Entre la desesperación y el miedo quise escapar de ahí.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?—dijo mientras me tomo fuertemente de la mano.

—¡No más por favor! Haré lo que me pida pero déjame ir. — Exclamé mientras bajaba mi cabeza en lágrimas.

—Eso será imposible. ¿Acaso quieres que tus padres se queden en la calle?—dijo mientras dejó escapar una risa tan espantosa.

—El que entra a esta casa no sale. Eres la hija de la persona que me debe mucho dinero. De un maldito viejo que solamente es una maldita molestia. ¿Debería de sacarlo de mi camino?—pregunto mientras me miraba fijamente.

—Por favor no lo haga!—dije en sollozos.

—Bueno entonces serás una buena niña de ahora en adelante y harás lo que yo te pida. Y como trates de hacer una estupidez ya sabes lo que voy a hacer y quita esa maldita cara y solo sonríe.— dijo en un tono molesto.

Limpié mis lágrimas con mis manos y con la última energía que me quedaba le dedique una sonrisa.

—Discúlpeme, ¡Así lo haré!—Asentí con la cabeza mientras el soltó mi brazo y dió la espalda y se fue.


	2. Capítulo 2 (08-08 09:23:13)

—¡Hermana! ¡Hermana! ¡Despierta!—gritos a la distancia.

Todos los días mis pesadillas van aumentando. Solo recuerdo la dulce voz de mi hermana llamándome. Todo se siente tan diferente. De todas las pesadillas es la única vez que me siento así. Claro todo es diferente, todo ha cambiado y no solamente mis sueños.

—¿No planeas levantarte?—dijo una voz molesta en mi oído.

Al despertar me encuentro con el Sr. Akira sentado al lado de mí por lo que me sobresalté y quedé sentada en la cama.

—¿Desde cuándo está ahí?—Pregunte asustada.

—Es una pregunta muy molesta, eres muy ruidosa—se puso su camisa.

—Disculpe Sr. Akira. No diré una sola palabra.—me levanté de la cama.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —se acercó a mi

—¡No otra vez por favor! — rogué cerrando mis ojos del miedo.

—¿Qué esperas para hacerlo? Acaso, ¿No sabes poner una maldita corbata?

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y me encontré con su rostro muy cerca —Realmente es aterrador

—¡Ya lo haré!—mis manos no dejaban de temblar por lo que no pude ponerla.

—Realmente eres muy inútil, no se puede evitar. ¡No hagas nada!—gruño molesto.

—¡Lo siento! Lo haré de nuevo pero no me haga nada se lo ruego—le rogué mientras bajaba mi cabeza.

—¡Déjalo!—Gruño molesto golpeando mi mano.

—Espero que sea la primera y última vez que no haces lo que te ordeno o de lo contrario te voy a dar una dosis de disciplina que nunca se te olvidara.—Dijo molesto mientras caminaba a la puerta.

—¡No volverá a ocurrir Sr. Akira!—le dije antes de que se fuera.

Todas mis mañanas solían ser hermosas, el ambiente perfecto por el cual agradecer un día mas, desde cuando se volvió tan miserable. Tengo que aguantar un poco. No puedo permitir que él se salga con la suya de burlarse de mi familia. Aun no entiendo la razón detrás de su oferta pero lo averiguaré.

—Srta. Lisa le traje su desayuno—Dijo la sirvienta a través de la puerta.

_Puede pasar y dejarlo en la habitación.— Traté de hacer contacto visual pero fue en vano.

—Srta. Estaré esperando por su llamado— se dirigió a la puerta.

—¡Espera! No te vayas, ¿Por qué no me haces algo de compañía?

—Srta. Los empleados tenemos prohibido tener cualquier tipo de contacto con los visitantes de esta casa. ¡Disculpe!—dijo mientras se iba de la habitación.

Es una regla muy estúpida, ¿Cómo podría pedirles a sus empleados tal cosa?

Será que abra alguna información en esta habitación del Sr. Akira. ¿Por qué mi padre le tiene tanto respeto a esta persona?

Es un hombre realmente aterrador. Busque en cada parte de este lugar y no pude encontrar nada acerca del Sr. Akira.

—Srta. Lisa tiene una llamada del Sr. Akira.—Dijo la sirvienta.

—¿Sr. Akira?-respondí la llamada.

—Esta noche abra una fiesta. Te pondrás el vestido que te encargué. Pasaré a buscarte a las 7:00.

—Pero Sr. Akira?—No permitió que terminara de hablar cuando ya había colgado la llamada.

—Este es el vestido que el Sr. Akira encargo para usted.—Dijo la sirvienta

—¿Y si no me queda?— Pregunté preocupada.

—Estoy segura que le va a quedar a su medida Srta. Lisa.

Es un vestido que tuvo que costar una fortuna. Cada detalle es en diamantes y aunque el color negro no es mi tipo realmente me queda muy bien pero ¿Cómo es que supo mis medidas?

No entiendo el propósito de esta fiesta pero trataré de saber más del Sr. Akira. Quizás pueda sacar algo bueno de todo esto.

—Yo me encargaré de arreglar su maquillaje y de arreglar su vestido. Deberá estar radiante esta noche Srta. Lisa. Después de todo fueron órdenes del Sr. Akira.-Dijo el estilista profesional.

—¿Contratar a un estilista solo para una fiesta no es demasiado?—pregunté tímidamente.

—Todas las mujeres que asisten a algún evento con el Sr. Akira deben estar a su altura. Es por eso que siempre me contrata.

—El Sr. Akira ha venido por usted. La está esperando en el auto.

¿Por qué me siento tan nerviosa? Necesito relajarme si el Sr. Akira me ve de esta manera se molestaría.

—Srta. Lisa por aquí.—Dijo el chofer mientras abría la puerta del auto.

Esto de estar en un auto tan lujoso es demasiado llamativo para mi gusto.

Él está vestido diferente. No parece la misma persona que conocí anoche.

—Escucha vas a hacer todo lo que yo te diga sin ninguna objeción. Actuarás casual como una mujer de alta clase. Si alguien te invita a bailar lo aceptarás, sin importar quien sea. ¿Fui claro?— me dedicó una mirada fría y molesta esperando mi respuesta.

—Si Sr. Akira haré lo que me pide.—Asentí con mi cabeza.

—Estaré vigilándote y como intentes huir o hacer una estupidez te cortaré el cuello.—Lo dijo sin titubear ni desviar su fría mirada.

Realmente es demasiado aterrador. No me queda de otra que aceptar su petición.

—Seremos total desconocidos en esta fiesta. Evita las preguntas a toda costa. Si no queda de otra respondes. No levantes ningún tipo de sospecha. Accederás a todo lo que te pidan sin cuestionar. ¿Aún estamos claros hasta ahí?— acercó sus manos a mis piernas.

—Asentí con mi cabeza.

—Bien, serás una buena niña, si haces todo al pie de la letra prometo complacerte en lo que pidas.

—¡Sí!—Asentí con mi cabeza a todo lo que dijo.

—Ya llegamos Señor.—Dijo el chofer.

—No me decepciones— se bajó del auto.

No sé cuál es la razón detrás todo esto pero algo no me gusta de esta situación. No tengo más opción que hacer todo lo que me pide.

Este lugar es demasiado amplio. Jamás había asistido a un lugar así. No reconozco a nadie de este lugar. No puedo localizar al Sr. Akira entre tantas personas. No debo cometer ningún error o ese demonio me hará sufrir las consecuencias. Solo espero que nadie se acerque.

—¿Quiere una copa Srta.?

—Por supuesto—Accedí a pesar de que jamás he tomado en mi vida.

—No le quites los ojos de encima o pagaras con tu vida por eso.—Dijo el Sr. Akira a su empleado.

—No mi señor, jamás le fallaría.

—Él debe estar desde algún lado observando a cada mujer que entra. Al final de cuentas es un viejo asqueroso.—se tomó un trago.

—¡Buenas noches Srta.!—Dijo un desconocido.

—¡Buenas noches!— sonreí

A pesar de no saber quién es y de ser una persona mayor no puedo cometer ningún error.

—¿Desea bailar esta pieza conmigo hermosa dama?— extendió su mano.

—Por supuesto—Asentí con una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras extendía mi mano hacia la de él.

—¿Que le trae a una hermosa dama a este lugar?—se acercó a mi cuerpo y sujetaba mi cintura con sus manos.

—Para serle honesta es la primera vez que asisto a una fiesta como esta. Mis padres no me permiten salir a divertirme.

—Es realmente una pena escuchar eso, eres demasiado hermosa para estar encerrada—sujetaba más fuerte mi cintura.

¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? Esto es realmente asqueroso. Ser manoseada por un viejo es lo último que me faltaba. ¡Tener que permitir esto a base de qué! ¿Será que el Sr. Akira se olvidó de mí?

—¿Quieres ir a un lugar más privado jovencita?

Maldición lo que faltaba. ¿Cómo debería negarme? ¡No puedo negarme!

—¡Por supuesto!—Asentí fingiendo una sonrisa.

¿Qué debería hacer? Accedí a venir con un viejo asqueroso a otro lugar y no poder salir corriendo de aquí.

¡Este lugar siempre ha sido mi favorito!—Exclamó mientras tocaba mi mano.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué lo dice?— Pregunté nerviosa intentando evadir su asquerosa mirada.

—Porque todas las mujeres que han venido a ver este paisaje mueren después de verlo.— sujetó mi mano fuertemente y puso un pañuelo en mi boca.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse pesado. No podía respirar. Hice tanta fuerza que dejo ir mi brazo y rasguñe su cara.

—¡Eres una perra!—gruño molesto tocando su cara.

Intente huir pero el tiro de mi pelo haciendo que caerá de rodillas al piso. Intente forcejear como pude para soltarme pero todo era en vano.

—¡Te haré lo mismo que me hiciste perra!—Gruño molesto mientras sacaba una navaja. La acercaba a mi rostro y reía.

En el momento que intento cortarme se escuchó un sonido muy parecido a un disparo y la sangre comenzó a salir del cuerpo del viejo.

—¡Así que el pez mordió el anzuelo!—exclamó el Sr. Akira mientras sonreía.

—Jamás imaginaste que terminarías así, ¿Cierto? Eres un viejo asqueroso e idiota. ¿Creías que podrías sabotear mis planes y luego huir de mí?

—Mal-dito- ¡Te mataré!—murmuraba el viejo en el suelo.

—Acepta que perdiste, el juego a terminado aquí—exclamó riéndo mientras jalo del gatillo.

—La llevaré a la casa, tu quédate y limpia todo y no dejes ningún rastro de este viejo. ¡Quémalo!— reía aún más fuerte

—Hiciste un buen trabajo. ¡Duérmete!—me miró fijamente.

¿Cómo termine en medio de este problema? ¿Por qué yo? Quería preguntar tantas cosas. Realmente estaba en pánico pero mi cuerpo no resistía nada más.

Todas las mañanas debo despertar de esta manera? Hasta cuándo tengo que soportar esto. Han pasado tan pocas cosas en tan solo 2 noches. ¡Quiero salir de aquí!

Mi cabeza duele y mi cuerpo aún no se recupera del todo.

—Vistete y baja a mi estudio. Te esperaré ahí!—ordenó el Sr. Akira.

Será mejor que me de prisa. Quisiera preguntarle tantas cosas pero no sé si sea buena idea.

—Ya tienes pensado lo que quieres?Dijo el Sr. Akira mientras tomaba un trago.

—¡Si! Sr. Akira—lo miré fijamente.

—¿Que tienes pensado?

—¡Quiero irme de aquí!—exclamé mientras bajaba la cabeza.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Nada más ni nada menos?—exclamó mientras dejaba escapar una leve sonrisa.

—¡SI¡—Asentí con mi cabeza.

—Está bien. Puedes irte.—Dijo mientras sacaba una foto de su mesa.

Quise dar la vuelta y irme pero algo me decía que no lo hiciera.

—Esta bien que haga esto, Verdad?— encendió la foto en fuego y me mostraba que la foto es de mi papá.

Sabía que no me dejaría ir tan fácil pero tenía que intentarlo. !Quiero salir de este infierno!

—Perdoneme pero por favor no haga esto— intentaba contener mis lágrimas.

—¿Por qué? Es solo una foto.— tiró la foto en fuego a la basura.

—Se bien que no es solo una foto. Detrás de esa foto hay una amenaza. ¿No es así?

—Ya veo que estás aprendiendo muy rápido. Me sorprendes—se acercó a mi.

—¿Por qué me quiere aquí? Para utilizarse de carnada como anoche en la fiesta?— traté de contener mis lágrimas pero era imposible.

—¡Si! Eres perfecta para este trabajo. Esa expresión en tu rostro y lo obendiente que eres me gusta. Creo que quiero ver más de tus expresiones.— acarició mi pelo.

—Ayer por poco me matan y a usted le da igual.—Dije con mi voz temblorosa.

—Eso es algo que no tiene que ver conmigo. En este negocio te tienes que aprender a defenderte solita. Además ese viejo ya está muerto, ¿No?—reía y acercaba su cara a la mía.

Claro esos eran sus planes desde un principio. No le importaba si me hacían algo , el solo estaba concentrado en sus planes.

—Eres una niña buena , hiciste un buen papel seduciendo a ese viejo. Por qué no me muestras que más puedes hacer?—fue soltando los botones de mi camisa.

—¡No por favor.!—le rogué cerrando mis ojos del miedo.

—¡Callate y quédate quieta!— ordenó mientras besaba mi cuello y subía pasando su lengua hasta mis orejas.

Se escuchó un toque en la puerta en ese justo momento.

—Tsk!—Gruño molesto.

—¡Vistete! Y ve a la habitación.—gruño molesto mientras tomaba de mi brazo hacia la puerta.

Me vestí lo más rápido posible y subí a la habitación como el ordenó.

¡Siempre apareces en un mal momento!—Gruño molesto.

—Sr. Akira tenemos información del hijo del Sr. Carter.—Dijo su empleado mientras le entregaba un sobre.

—Esto será muy interesante.— dijo riendo


End file.
